superswfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGo Sentai Boukenger
GoGo Sentai Boukenger (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー, GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā, translated as Rumbling Squadron Boukenger) is a Japanese tokusatsu television series. The series is produced by Toei, and is the 30th installment in their Super Sentai series. It premiered on February 19, 2006 at 7:30 AM on TV Asahi. Footage from this show was used for the 2007 installment of Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Plot :From the first episode: Powerful relics known as Precious have started to appear throughout the world. However, the various Negative Syndicates wish to take the Precious for themselves and utilize them for evil means. To make sure that the Precious don't fall into the hands of the Negative Syndicates the Search Guard Successor Foundation, or SGS, has developed its own special operations team, the Boukengers, who do battle and collect the dangerous Precious. Characters Boukengers Extra Heroes Veteran Sentai Team SGS Members *Mister Voice *Morio Makino Allies *Kyoko (4) *Shirou Masaki (4, 18) *Phantom Thief Selene (13) *Ragi/Wicked Dragon Ragi (15-16) *Magi (15-16) *Kei (19-20, 40-42, 48) *Karato Takaoka (20) *Yuji Toba *Akutagami (25) *Kouichi Akashi (Movie) *Professor Hanzou Igarashi (29) *Kousuke Shimada *Taro *Miyu *Eve *Juken Sentai Gekiranger Kamen Riders Negative Syndicates Negative Syndicate is a term SGS uses to label various groups or individuals who seek Precious for nefarious ends. It is their official moniker for villains. The Gordom Civilization *Arch Priest Gajah *Karths *Gordom Minions The Jaryuu Tribe *King Ryuuwon *Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu *Great Evil Dragons *Wicked Dragons Dark Shadow *Gekkou of Illusions/Demon Bird (3-49) *Yaiba of Darkness (3-46) *Shizuka of the Wind (3-49) *Tsukumogami The Ashu *The Questers (17-42) **Furious Demon God Gai **Grand Beast Rei *Hyouga (voiced by Kenji Hamada) (17) *Ouga (voiced by Kazuki Yao) (40-42) **Copy Boukenger (40) *Quester Robos Precious Creatures *Madness Weather (4) *Vril/VrilBlue/VrilDaiBouken (8) *Glass Slipper/Prince (26) *Lemurian Mystical Beast (29) *Golem (43) Other Villains *Muse/Hyde Gene/Giant Dragon Shaped Spaceship Stringross (Movie Exclusive) *Time Demon Chronos (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) Precious *Gordom Precious **Heart of Gordom (1, 48-49) **Brain of Gordom (2, 48-49) *Lemuria Precious **Helmet of Ryuuwon (2-47) **Golden Sword of Lemuria **Egg of Lemuria (29-30, 47) **Sun of Lemuria (33-34) *Blades of the Three Kingdoms Leadership (3, 47) *Madness Weather (4) *Imperial Pearl (5, 23) *Kubi (6) *Scale of the Salamander (7) *Picture Album (Manuscript) of Leon Giordana (11) *Pipes of Hamelin (12) *Potion of Immortality (13) *Steel of the Heavenly Mine (14) *Aqua Crystal (16) *Hundred-Demons Mirror (17) *Soldier's Bow (18) *Lightning Cannon (20) *Uchide's Mallet (21) *Solomon's Ring (22) *Hatsune Drum (24) *Fruit of Wisdom (25) *Glass Slipper (26) *Feng-Shui Compass Board "Dragon Eye" (27) *Legendary Armor (28) *Flame of the Ruined Country (31) *Ship of Light (32) *God's Head (35) *Mountain Crushing Kanabo (36) *Jewel of Prosperity (37) *Rainbow Cloth (38) *Prometheus' Stone (39) *Mercurius Vessel (40-42) **Calcucedus Staff (41) **Philosopher's Herb (41) **Paracelsus' Mercury (41) *MagiLamp (Buster) (Magiranger 19-49, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Staff of the Three Philosophers (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Golem (43) *Demon Bird's Magic Jewel (44) *Three Headed Dragon of Darkness (45-46) *Pandora's Box (47) *The Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong (49) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Accellular * GoGo Changer Sidearms * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster ** Scope Shot Individual Weapons * Bouken Bo * Radial Hammer * Blow Knuckle * Bucket Scoopers * Hydro Shooter * Sagasniper Power-Up * Accel Tector * Dual Crusher Mecha GoGo Vehicle System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha * Ultimate DaiBouken ◆◆◆◆◆ ❖❖❖❖❖ ** DaiBouken/GoGo Trailer ◆◆◆◆◆ *** GoGo Dump ◆ *** GoGo Formula ◆ *** GoGo Gyro ◆ *** GoGo Dozer ◆ *** GoGo Marine ◆ ** DaiTanken ❖❖❖❖❖ *** GoGo Drill ❖ *** GoGo Shovel ❖ *** GoGo Mixer ❖ *** GoGo Crane ❖ *** GoGo Jet ❖ * Alternate Combination -Super DaiBouken ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Drill ◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Shovel ◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Drill and Shovel ◆◆◆❖❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Mixer ◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Drill and Crane ◆◆◆❖❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Drill and Mixer ◆◆◆❖❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Crane ◆◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - DaiBouken Rescue ◆◆◆❖❖ * Alternate Combination - Ultimate DaiBouken Rescue ◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ GoGo System (Alternate Map) :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha * Ultimate DaiBouken ◆◆◆◆◆ ❖❖❖❖❖ ** Super DaiBouken◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖ *** DaiBouken/GoGo Trailer ◆◆◆◆◆ **** GoGo Dump ◆ **** GoGo Formula ◆ **** GoGo Gyro ◆ **** GoGo Dozer ◆ **** GoGo Marine ◆ *** GoGo Drill ❖ *** GoGo Shovel ❖ *** GoGo Mixer ❖ *** GoGo Crane ❖ ** GoGo Jet ❖ SirenBuilder System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha * SirenBuilder ◆❖❖ ** GoGo Fire ◆ ** GoGo Aider ❖ ** GoGo Police ❖ * Alternate Combination - SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel * Alternate Combination - SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer * Alternate Combination - SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine * Alternate Combination - SirenBuilder Crane Voyager System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ● other * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ◆◆◆◆◆●●●●●●● ** GoGo Voyager/DaiVoyager ◆◆◆◆◆ *** GoGo Commander ◆ *** GoGo Carrier ◆ *** GoGo Fighter ◆ *** GoGo Attacker ◆ *** GoGo Roader ◆ ** Super Sentai Soul ●●●●●●● * Alternate Combination - Voyager DaiBouken ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel ❖❖◆◆◆ Episodes Cast * Satoru Akashi: * Masumi Inou: * Souta Mogami: * Natsuki Mamiya: * Sakura Nishihori: * Eiji Takaoka: * Morio Makino: * Mister Voice (voice): ** True identity: * Zubaan (voice): * Gajah: * Ryuuwon (voice and human form): * Jaryuu(s) (voice): * Shizuka: * Gekkou (voice): * Yaiba (voice): * Gai (voice) : * Rei (voice): * Narrator, equipment (voice): Guest voice actors * Jougami: * Takumigami: * Kawazugami: * Kanadegami: * Wicked Dragon Lindom: * Nendogami: * Wicked Dragon Naga: * Hyouga: * Zukangami: * Akutagami: * Wicked Dragon Talong: * Shirubegami: * Mamorigami: * Wicked Dragon Dembey (voice): * Prometheus' Stone: * Ouga: * AkaRed: Toru Furuya * Wicked Dragon Tagargin: * Desperado: * Hyde Gene: Shōzō Iizuka Suit actors * Bouken Red, DaiTanken: * Bouken Black: * Bouken Blue, DaiVoyager: * Bouken Yellow: * Bouken Pink: , * Daibouken/Super Daibouken/Ultimate Daibouken, Ryuuwon, Yami no Yaeba, Gajadom: * Bouken Silver, Ryuuwon, SirenBuilder: * Zuban, Gai: * AkaRed: * Rei: Stage Shows * Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero New Hero Legend * Boukenger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Boukenger Stage Show at Double Hero Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Red Heroes Tokyo Dome City * Boukenger Stage Show at Return of Mahou Sentai Magiranger WAKAYAMA Marina-cityble * Boukenger Stage Show at Super Hero Nagiya Dome Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have both a 9-piece fusion in Super DaiBouken and a 10-piece fusion in Ultimate DaiBouken. *Satoru's actor, Mitsuomi Takahashi, made an appearance on the 20th Sasuke Tournament. but sadly was eliminated in the first round. *Eiji's father, Kando, was played by Hiroshi Watari, better known for being a seasoned veteran of the Metal Hero series, having played the main hero in two of them ( and ) and , a supporting character in . *Each of the Boukengers are based on some their Super Sentai predecessors: **Red and Pink are based off their counterparts from the very first Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, what with Satoru (Bouken Red) being based on Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akarenger) and Sakura (Bouken Pink) is based on Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger). **Black and Yellow are based off their counterparts from the fifteenth Sentai, Choujin Sentai Jetman, what with Masumi (Bouken Black) being based on Gai Yuki (Black Condor) and Natsuki (Bouken Yellow) is based off of Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow). **Souta Mogami (Bouken Blue) is based on Kyousuke Shida (Battle France), his counterpart from the third Sentai, Battle Fever J. **Eiji Takaoka (Bouken Silver), is based on Burai (DragonRanger), minus the murderous antagonism, from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, who was the original Sixth Ranger. **In addition, there are some similarities between the team's Bangai Hero, Great Sword Man Zubaan, and the first official Bangai Hero, Ninjaman. *Boukenger gets its name from the word "bouken", meaning "adventure". Thus "Boukenger" refers to someone who goes on an adventure, which the team does in order to collect Precious. **This is confirmed by the later use of "bouken" in the Gokaiger opening, referencing their theme of adventuring to find the greatest treasure in the universe. *Due to this being an anniversary series, all the villains and monster designs were based (sometimes very loosely) on mecha from past Sentai. Official websites *Boukenger at Toei.co.jp (via Archive.org) *Boukenger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Boukenger at Super-sentai.net